Hope is Just a Four Letter Promise
by definitely-always
Summary: Set post-"A New Hope." How do Myka and a few other characters deal with events of the season 4 premiere? Bad summary because I'm trying not to include any spoilers for "A New Hope."


**Title:** Hope is Just a Four Letter Promise  
**Author: **ismellapplesx3 on and AO3, definitely-scissory on Tumblr  
**Pairing:** Myka/Helena  
**Rating:** M  
**Spoilers:** Season 4, Episode 1 ("A New Hope"). Do NOT read if you have not seen the Season 4 premiere.  
**Summary:** Set post-"A New Hope." How do Myka and a few other characters deal with events of the season 4 premiere? (Bad summary because I'm trying not to include any spoilers for "A New Hope.")  
**Disclaimer:** Warehouse 13 and its characters belong to SyFy and the creators/writers. I do not own any of them, unfortunately. This is for entertainment purposes ONLY. Not for profit in any way.

* * *

Artie was acting strange. Well, more strange than usual, that is. Myka studied him closely across the table in the dining room at Leena's as they waited for the others to join them for breakfast. She could hear Leena puttering around in the kitchen and Pete making his way down the stairs. The only thing missing was Claudia. No one knew where she'd disappeared to in the middle of the night just days ago. Myka could tell it was really getting to Artie—it was getting to all of them, of course, but Artie in particular.

Then there was the thing with Helena. He'd actually defended her. To the regents. That had thrown Myka, everyone, really, for a loop. Of course, even though Mrs. Frederic and Adwin Kosan had agreed to trust Artie's gut, they'd had to take her into their custody until be able to speak with the rest of the regents about her reinstatement into the Warehouse. Myka understood their reasons, but that didn't mean it didn't still suck.

As weird as Artie was acting, she didn't call him out on it. Not yet, anyway. Besides, she had her own demons to deal with. The dreams were just so _real_.

Pete joined them at the table just as Leena entered with a large plate of pancakes, much to Pete's delight. Myka tried to focus on the conversation at hand, which just consisted of Pete and Leena discussing the possibility of Pete getting some of her cookies later that day, but found she couldn't stop thinking about the dreams she'd been having.

Ever since they'd diffused the bomb and were victorious against Walter Sykes, she'd had these dreams. The first one had been that very night…

_Artie had rescued them from the rope that had nearly choked them to death. It had been a close one, but he'd managed to neutralize the artifact. Then everything had been _fine._ Pete had managed to close the portal on Walter Sykes, causing him to melt into nothing. They'd _won.._. Hadn't they?_

_But then, Artie noticed the lights still flashing. They found the bomb. And then Helena… Helena had surrounded them with a rerouted portion of the outer barrier, subsequently protecting the three of them—Myka, Pete, and Artie—from the blast of the nuclear device. _

_But Helena had stood outside the barrier, unprotected and willing to sacrifice herself in order to save the three of them. _

"_I smell apples." _

_The bomb detonated. _

_She was _gone_. _

_Vaporized._

_Dead._

"Myka?" Pete's voice suddenly broke into her thoughts as he shook her shoulder.

She blinked several times, noting the wetness forming in her eyes. She was just grateful she managed to catch herself before the unshed tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, what?"

Pete and Leena gave her a strange look, Artie paid her no mind as he continued to click away at his steampunk-y laptop… thing.

"You okay, Mykes?" Pete asked.

Myka forced a fake smile and nodded. "Of course I am," she said. "I was just thinking about, um, a book I was reading last night." Sure, that didn't sound like she was lying at all.

Pete just shrugged and went back to stuffing his face with the pancakes. Myka was just glad he didn't push more. She didn't even notice Leena studying her intently.

Later, at the Warehouse, Myka found her way to where she and Helena had been trapped by the rope, wondering if that had somehow contributed to the vivid, lifelike dreams. She found the rope, which had since been re-shelved, and looked at the screen. There was only warnings about being strangled to death. Nothing at all about causing dreams.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was exhausted. Because of the dreams, she'd gotten barely any sleep the past three nights.

"Tired?" a sudden voice inquired, startling Myka and making her jump. She spun around and saw Leena standing not too far from her. Myka was surprised she hadn't heard her approach. Though, she was a bit preoccupied.

"Leena, hey," she said, attempting to sound as upbeat as possible, but Leena knew she was putting on a front. Of course she knew.

"Myka, are you okay?" Leena asked, even though she already knew the answer. Her aura was troubled, even more so than when she'd first arrived at the warehouse over three years prior. In those three years, Leena had come to think of the other woman as more than just a close friend. They had become, along with everyone else at the warehouse (Artie, Claudia, and Pete), family.

"I'm fine," Myka murmured, attempting to hide her uneasiness from the empath. But, of course, Leena couldn't be fooled.

"Your aura tells me otherwise," Leena said, her voice soft and comforting. "Have you been sleeping okay?"

Myka started to nod in the positive, but one look from Leena had her sighing in defeat. "Alright, no, I haven't been sleeping well."

Leena tilted her head slightly to the right. "Why not?"

Myka chewed her bottom lip as she contemplated her next words. Did she tell the woman of her dreams or lie and say she just had a lot on her mind? The second was _kind of_ true. She glanced at Leena and felt her resolve melt at the concerned look on her sincere face. She sighed once again and turned to fully face the other woman. "I've been having these… dreams," she said. "And they… scare me."

"Nightmares?" Leena inquired, interest piqued.

"No, well, kind of, but… they seem so _real_," Myka explained. "It's always the exact same dream, too."

"What happens in these dreams?"

Myka hesitated once again. She knew Leena was very non-judgmental, but that didn't mean she wasn't afraid to admit, out loud, that she was having dreams about losing Helena and that it affected her this much.

"It's okay, Myka," Leena said, placing a comforting hand on Myka's forearm. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But I can't help if I don't know what's going on."

Myka took a deep breath before her net words rushed out of her in a single, run-on sentence: "In the dream, we're all back in the warehouse and the bomb is ticking down, but Artie didn't know about Gandhi's Dhoti, so we didn't know how to diffuse the bomb, but Helena figured out a way to reroute a portion of the outer barrier to create a shield around me, Pete, and Artie, but she couldn't include herself, so the bomb went off and she… she…"

"Died?" Leena guessed.

Myka nodded, only then noticing the single tear rolling down her cheek. She angrily wiped it away, embarrassed by her show of emotion. Not that Leena would have been able to miss the sadness in her aura…

"Myka, Helena's fine," Leena started.

"I know that!" Myka said, her words coming out more harsh than she'd meant to, causing Leena to take a startled step back. She softened. "I'm sorry," she said, rubbing her tired eyes once more. "I'm just so tired. They just seem so real, Leena. Like… like it really happened and she really died. Right in front of me and I couldn't do anything to save her. They just seem so real."

"And they upset you so much because you don't want to think about losing HG in that way?" Leena guessed, even though she already knew it was the truth.

Myka shrugged. "I know it sounds crazy. I mean, she tried to blow up the world with a giant fork."

"But she didn't in the end," Leena pointed out. "Because of you."

Myka shrugged. "I don't think she's a bad person."

"Neither do I," Leena said. "And neither does Pete or Artie. They'll reinstate her, Myka. She'll be back."

Myka couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips at the thought. "You think so?"

Leena nodded. "They trust Artie and Mrs. Frederic, and they both are in favor of her return."

Myka chuckled, still bemused at the idea—the reality!—that Artie was pro-HG Wells.

Leena mirrored Myka's grin. "It's strange to think about, isn't it? Artie supporting HG's reinstatement?"

Myka nodded. "I have to admit that I've always hoped she'd be reinstated one day."

Leena nodded. "You really care about her, don't you?"

Myka shrugged, attempting, and failing, to act nonchalant. "She's… saved my life a lot. Pete and Claudia's, too."

"I think it's more than appreciation, Myka," Leena hedged, testing Myka's acceptance of the thing that she'd known since HG's first reinstatement over a year ago—Myka didn't just appreciate the other woman; she loved her. It had started off as almost hero-worship, but had quickly morphed into a more familiar sense of love. Leena could practically feel the tension between them whenever they were in the same room, and it wasn't the negative type of tension, either. They had the hots for one another. Leena had never said anything at the time to either lady, nor anyone else, because she had sensed a… darkness in HG's aura. She'd figured it was simply the remnants from being bronzed for so long after the terrible experience of losing her daughter to such a senseless crime. Never had she excepted that the darkness was even deeper than she feared.

But as Leena had poured a cup of British tea for the inventor as they waited for a regent to collect her for "safe keeping" until the rest of the regents could make their final decision, the darkness in her aura had been undetectable. In fact, when Myka entered the room, both women's auras had almost seemed to attempt to gravitate towards one another, just itching to touch. The lack of darkness and the pure desire to just be near Myka's aura had been all Leena needed to know that HG really was ready for reinstatement. She had, in Leena's eyes, redeemed herself.

"Myka, you know that I feel things," Leena said. "Things that most people don't feel. I can literally feel the raw desire that passes between the two of you whenever you're in the same room."

Myka's eyes widened. "What?" she squeaked.

"I don't mean sexual desire," Leena clarified. "Though, that's there, as well." Myka swallowed hard. "I mean raw desire to just be near one another. I see how you gravitate to one another. You wouldn't allow yourself to get close to her, emotionally, before Yellowstone. And maybe that's because you sensed something dark within her. I sensed it, too, though I had no idea how dark. But I don't sense that darkness any longer. Don't let your fears get in the way of your own happiness. She's a _good_ person, Myka. But, you already knew that, didn't you?"

Myka had no choice but to nod in acquiescence. She was stunned, but then realized that she shouldn't be. Of course Leena would pick up on something like this before she even picked up on it herself. She also knew that Leena wasn't wrong. She'd been too afraid to act on her feelings before Yellowstone for exactly that reason; she felt something was… off with Helena. But her own interactions with her just days ago and now Leena's assertion that she herself no longer felt that darkness only strengthened her resolve. Well, that and those blasted dreams making her think that Helena was dead.

Now, if only the regents would hurry up and reinstate her!

"You're sure she feels the same about me?" Myka asked, suddenly nervous.

Leena just chuckled, then stopped when she noticed Myka was serious. "Yes, I'm sure." That's all she needed to say.

Exactly one week, to the hour, after diffusing Walter Sykes' bomb, Helena was officially reinstated as a warehouse agent. Myka had just returned from a successful mission with Pete involving Ben & Jerry's original ice cream churn. That had been an interesting case, to say the least. And a delicious one, according to Pete.

They both sat at the table in Artie's office, filling him in on the details of the case. Myka could tell he wasn't really listening to them as he typed away at his computer, no doubt looking for another lead on Claudia.

They were all startled when the door leading to the umbilicus opened, knowing that Leena was on the warehouse floor. Adwin Kosan entered, looking as regal as ever in his perfectly tailored and pressed suit. But Myka only had eyes for the woman standing just behind him.

"Agents," Kosan said, "the regents have discussed Ms. Well's return and are inclined to trust your judgment, Agent Nielson." He turned to face the former prisoner. "Please note, Agent Wells, you are on a strict probation until further notice. You will not be awarded another chance." With that, he left, leaving Helena standing alone in the doorway, a meek smile on her face.

"I understand that I owe you a rather large thank you, Agent Nielson," Helena said, stepping fully into the office. Myka had to try incredibly hard to keep the mega-watt smile off her face. She wasn't very successful.

Artie stood. "I believe in second… third chances when someone has redeemed themselves. Don't make me regret my actions."

Helena nodded.

"Welcome back, then," Artie said, holding out his hand for her to shake, shocking everyone in the room, even the author herself. She took his hand, giving it a firm shake, blinking rapidly. This was all very strange. But not unwelcome.

"Well, then, I have work to do," Artie said. "You two take the rest of the day off," he said, indicating Myka and Pete. "Show HG back to the B&B to get settled in. Tomorrow, it's back to work."

Myka smiled, jumping up at the prospect of spending the evening with Helena.

"Welcome back," Pete said, moving to shake Helena's hand, but pulling her into a one-sided hug instead. Helena looked surprised. "Thank you," Pete said. Helena instantly knew what he was thanking her for—saving Myka, his partner and best friend. She softened and awkwardly returned the hug.

"Anytime," she said, looking over his shoulder to see Myka looking slightly embarrassed.

Pete finally stepped away, and glanced between the two women. He may be dense sometimes, but he wasn't blind. He knew there was _something_ between them. He wasn't sure what, exactly, but he didn't want to be the one to get in the way of… whatever it was. "Hey, Mykes, do you mind taking her to the B&B? I really need to, um, check something out in Featherhead." This was a lie, but he couldn't come up with anything else. It was a nice day for a drive, anyway.

Myka gave him a strange look, but didn't ask any questions. "Sure," she said, smiling warmly at Helena.

"Awesome," Pete said, taking off for the umbilicus. "I'll be back by dinner time!"

Myka rolled her eyes. Of course he'd be back in time for food. Once he was out the door, Myka walked over to stand in front of Helena, suddenly unsure of herself.

Helena smiled and took the initiative. "Well, if Peter gets a short-lived hug, then you get a long one," she said, laughter in her voice.

Myka let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and stepped forward, pulling Helena in to a tight embrace. Helena's arms immediately wrapped around Myka, the awkwardness that was present with Pete completely absent with Myka. Unsurprisingly.

They stood like that, unmoving, for quite a while as far as hugs go, neither woman willing to let go. The longer they stood there, however, the more vividly Myka recalled her dreams—nightmares, really. She shuddered, squeezing her eyes shut in attempt to hold back the tears, the burning in the back of her throat from the unshed tears almost unbearable.

Helena felt the agent tense up and shudder. Fearing she'd held the embrace a moment too long, she stepped back and searched Myka's face for signs of discomfort. What she didn't expect was the pain etched across her beautiful features.

"Myka, are you okay?" Helena asked, concern apparent in her voice.

Myka nodded. "I'm fine," she murmured, not trusting her voice. "Just… glad you're back." She forced a smile and cleared her throat. "Let's head back to Leena's."

Helena wanted to push, but figured it was not the time or place. So she just followed the taller woman out of the warehouse. But she planned on broaching this subject again.

Back at Leena's, Helena immediately made her way to her old room, which just so happened to be right next to Myka's. It had remained empty since Helena's departure the couldn't help but think that Claudia had had something to do with that.

Myka stood in the doorway, arms folded across her stomach as she leaned against the doorframe. She watched Helena take in the room. Nothing had changed about the décor. The walls were still a warm shade of beige (which was really strange when Myka thought about it; beige was typically boring, but the color Leena had opted for suited the Victorian woman perfectly. It wasn't boring in the least, but rather, warm and inviting.) Of course, Helena's things had been removed shortly after the incident at Yellowstone, but now, sitting in the middle of the room, was a large wooden chest and several suitcases.

"The regents must have saved your things," Myka noted.

Helena stared at the chest. "I'm not sure I want them," she said softly, a sadness present in her voice.

Myka pushed herself off the doorframe and made her way to Helena. "Why not?" she asked.

Helena sighed and sat on the foot of the bed, still staring at the chest. "It's full of things from my past," she said. She shifted her gaze to Myka. "I regret a lot from my past."

Myka sat next to the other woman on the foot of the bed, careful to leave a few inches between them. But she took Helena's delicate hand in her own in a comforting gesture. "Everyone has regrets," she started. Helena was about to interrupt her, but Myka rushed on. "Maybe not as grandiose as some people's regrets, but regrets all the same. We can't change the past," (Artie would disagree, but Myka was unaware of his experience in this particular field), "but we can move forward and remember the good parts of our past. Those are worth remembering, right?"

Helena could only nod as she thought of Christina and the good times they'd had, like Christina's 8th birthday spent in the South of France. She turned to look Myka in the eye, her own eyes rimmed with tears, startling Myka. "I really do regret everything that happened, Myka," she said. "Most of all, that I deceived you. It was never my intention to hurt you."

Myka swallowed and looked away, the reminder of being made a fool of stinging her pride. "I want to believe you, Helena," Myka started.

"It wasn't my intention to fall for you," Helena quickly added, cutting Myka off.

"What?" Myka asked, returning her gaze to Helena's.

"I had every intention of staying as far away from you as possible, emotionally. From our first meeting, I knew you were someone special. Someone with whom I could easily become infatuated. Which is why I tried my hardest to remain stoic in my actions towards you. It was the most difficult thing I've ever had to do, and I still was not completely successful. I'm afraid I allowed you to grow too close to me, and vice versa. That is my greatest regret; I never wanted to hurt you, Myka. I don't understand how you don't hate me."

Helena's voice cracked towards the end, and Myka felt all her defenses melt. She scooted over the few inches she'd purposely left between them, then wrapped an arm around Helena's slim shoulders, pulling her closer. "Oh, Helena," she breathed into Helena's neck as they clung to one another. "Of course I don't hate you. You didn't go through with it, then you saved my life. Again." Myka pulled back slightly to look into Helena's eyes. "I said I believed in you. I wasn't lying."

Neither woman could tell you who moved first, but within seconds, their lips were touching in a soft kiss. It wasn't hurried, nor was it a passionate, lust-filled kiss. Rather, it was a sweet brush of lips, full of promise and things to come. Myka could feel Helena's heartbeat, strong and steady, as she rested her hand just above her breast. The confirmation that she was alive comforted Myka more than she was willing to admit.

They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together. "You scare me, Helena," Myka whispered.

Helena knew that Myka didn't want or need her to respond to that. Instead, she kissed her cheek, stood, and made her way to the door. She shut it, then made her way back to the bed, slipping off her shoes as she did so. She held her hand out to Myka. "Lie with me?"

Myka nodded, slipping off her own shoes as Helena pulled back the comforter and sheets. They settled beneath them on their sides, Helena curled behind Myka as she held her close, an arm draped over Myka. Myka clasped Helena's hand as it rested on her stomach, her palm to the back of Helena's hand, their fingers intertwined. Sleep soon overtook them.

Myka was the first to awaken, slightly disoriented when she opened her eyes to find that she wasn't in her own room. She lay on her stomach, one arm bent underneath her pillow, the other draped over a warm body. She blinked several times to clear her vision and saw the most beautiful picture before her. Helena lay on her back, face slightly turned away from Myka, lips parted slightly as she still slept. Her hair was spread out on the pillow beneath her head, the dark halo a stark contrast to the crisp white pillowcase.

It was by far the most peaceful Myka had ever seen Helena.

Feeling the arm that was beneath the pillow going numb, Myka shifted, careful not to wake Helena. That's when she realized that she was pantless. A quick survey of herself indicated that she was still wearing her shirt, bra, and panties; her jeans were the only things missing. Confused as to how she'd become pantless and badly needing to use the restroom, she slid out from under the covers, her feet hitting the close floor. She looked around for her jeans, but could only see her shoes on the floor. Perplexed, she placed her hands on her hips and glanced around, startled when her gaze landed on Helena's face to see that her eyes were open and she was staring at her with an amused expression.

Myke felt her cheeks turn red. "I-I can't find my pants," she murmured, unwilling to admit that she had no idea how she'd lost them in her sleep.

"Darling, you kicked them off about an hour ago," Helena said with a grin. "Said you couldn't sleep in jeans. I think they're still at the foot of the bed, under the covers."

Myka, who had absolutely no recollection of that conversation, reached under the covers to the foot of the bed and, sure enough, there were her jeans. She chuckled and pulled them out to step into.

"I rather appreciate your choice of undergarments," Helena said, sitting up.

Myka glanced down as she paused in her action of pulling her jeans up her thighs and blushed. She had no idea why, but _something_ had compelled her to choose a pair of lacy baby blue boyshorts instead of her usual black cotton. _At least it's not a thong_, she thought to herself. Not that she'd ever be caught dead wearing one of those. No way was she going to walk around with a constant wedgie!

"Don't be embarrassed, darling," Helena said, sliding out from under the covers to stand. Myka would never admit aloud that she was bummed to see that Helena was still clad in her own jeans.

"I'm not embarrassed," Myka lied, pulling her jeans the rest of the way up and fastening them. She glanced at the clock and noted the time. "Dinner will be ready soon. I need to change. My shirt's all rumpled from sleeping."

Helena nodded, but stepped in front of Myka before she could make her way out of the room. She stood on tiptoe and kissed her, reaching one hand up to hook on the back of her smooth neck. Myka whimpered slightly and allowed her own hands to land on Helena's trim waist, gripping the material of her shirt in her fists.

This kiss was deeper than the one before. Lips moved, mouths opened, tongues met. Myka closed the remaining half inch separating them so that they were pressed together chest to knee. She moved her arms to fully encase Helena's waist. The inventor's shirt had risen up slightly, and Myka could feel the heated skin of her lower back against her fingertips.

Lungs screaming for air, they were forced to part, both women's breathing erratic and quick as they strove to catch their breaths. "Don't change your underthings, Agent Bering," Helena said in a husky voice, causing Myka's knees to weaken. She wasn't sure how she managed to stay standing upright.

Helena stepped back, giving Myka a sly grin as she opened the door to the hallway. "I'll see you at dinner, Agent Bering."

Myka cleared her throat. "Right, dinner. Yes." She made her way out the door and towards her own room. She glanced back over her shoulder before opening her own door, shooting Helena a grin, then disappearing inside.

It wasn't until she had closed the door behind her and had begun stripping off her shirt to put on a fresh one that she realized it; she'd slept without having the dream.

Who knew that all it would take would be to have Helena's arms around her?

That night, Myka regretted her choice to retire to her own bed instead of curling up next to Helena. She'd figured it wasn't healthy to move so fast (because, let's face it, had she joined Helena in her bed, they wouldn't have been able to stop at a good night kiss), and Myka wasn't completely sure she was ready for the physical aspect of their relationship. She wanted to, God, did she want to, but she was still scared.

Myka had always been open-minded and was never one to shun members of the LGBT community. She'd supported same-sex marriage from the very beginning and thought it was deplorable that it was even an issue to begin with. But she'd never been attracted to a woman. Well, before Helena, that is.

She figured she just needed time to think through everything before jumping into bed with the other woman. Again. Not that the first time had been for anything more than comfort.

Now, Myka wished she had followed Helena to her room instead of making up some lame excuse. She'd had the dream again. She'd hoped that just having Helena in the next room would quell the dream just as effectively as sleeping next to her. No such luck. If anything, they were even more realistic, if possible.

Myka must have cried out in her sleep because she was suddenly being shaken awake. Her eyes shot open and the first think she saw was Helena, clad in nothing more than a thin tank top and tiny pajama shorts, standing next to her bed, looking on with concern readily apparent on her delicate features.

Myka, still in that hazy state between being asleep and fully awake, instantly reached for Helena, the woman she'd just seen die in her dreams (again). Helena didn't hesitate in moving to lie next to the frightened agent, cradling her in her arms as she smoothed her hair back.

"What's wrong, darling?" she asked softly into Myka's hair where her face was buried.

Myka just sniffled and shook her head, unable to voice her thoughts. Her fears. Helena just held her until she stopped shaking. Myka pulled back slightly. "Promise me something?"

"Anything, darling," Helena said.

"Don't ever leave me again," Myka whispered. "I couldn't bear it."

Helena pressed her lips to Myka's forehead. "I promise," she spoke before brushing Myka's lips with her own. "Do you want to tell me what you were dreaming about?"

Myka shook her head forcefully, unwilling to talk about it just then. "Maybe some other time." Helena dropped the subject.

They lay like that, with Helena cradling Myka in her arms, for quite a while before Helena noticed that Myka was nodding off. She began to move off the bed, but Myka clenched the front of her shirt in her fist. "Don't go," she whispered, pleading with her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere," Helena said. Though, I do think we should close the door."

Myka just nodded and let her go, watching her every move. Helena shut the door, closing out the light from the hallway, then made her way back to Myka. She slid underneath the covers and laid on her side, facing Myka, their faces so close that their noses touched and their breath mingled. Myka nuzzled her softly, causing Helena to grin.

Myka reached out and traced her fingers ever so softly over Helena's face, starting at her eyebrow and moving, by feel, down her nose to brush across her high cheekbone, then to trace her lips. Helena made a soft sound of want, which Myka responded to with a kiss, pressing her lips to Helena's in a soft kiss. The soft kisses slowly built in appetite, their hunger for one another growing with each second.

Myka knew that Helena was allowing her to lead, knowing that Myka needed to be the one to set the pace. She didn't even have to think about it anymore; waking up to Helena's concerned expression had somehow pushed her over that edge. She slid her hand down Helena's side to her hip, playing with the edge of her shirt for a moment before slipped her hand beneath the sheer white material. The heat of Helena's bare skin almost burned her as she explored her bare back.

Helena moaned softly into Myka's mouth, her own hand threading through Myka's dark locks as she held her close.

Myka, emboldened by Helena's response, moved the hand that was exploring her bare back to her flat stomach, running along the lean muscle she found there until her hand rested just below Helena's pert breast.

Helena whimpered slightly, moving in a way that let Myka know exactly what she desired. So Myka acquiesced, moving her hand up to fully encase the author's breast, eliciting a hiss from the woman. Myka felt her nipple pebble beneath her palm and moved to rub her thumb over it, using her own instincts and how she knew she liked to be touched as a guide. It must have worked because Helena broke their kiss and threw her head back. Myka took the opportunity to bury her face in the Englishwoman's neck, planting soft kisses along the delicate column.

Suddenly, Helena pulled back, urging Myka to look at her in the dim light caused by the moonlight filtering through the window. "Myka, darling, if you aren't ready for this, I suggest that we stop right now or else I won't be able to control my actions."

Myka smiled and leaned forward to recapture Helena's lips, her hand returning to its previous ministrations. Helena understood what Myka was telling her—she was ready.

Unable to hold back any longer, Helena pressed Myka onto her back, shifting so that she straddled her, never breaking their kiss in the process.

Myka reached for the hem of Helena's top and quickly pushed it up. They parted only long enough for Helena to rip the unwanted material over her head and toss it aside, uncaring where it landed. Their movements became somewhat frantic over the next few moments, both women just wanting to be as close to one another as possible with nothing separating their skin. Myka triumphed in ridding Helena of her clothing first, but Helena wasn't too far behind, and soon, Myka pulled Helena fully on top of her, gasping at the delicious feeling of their bare breasts, stomachs, thighs, and centers pressed so intimately together.

Helena echoed her gasp and moved so that she had one thigh between Myka's. But she didn't press forward just yet. Instead, she kissed Myka again, using her hands to explore the body of the woman beneath her, reveling in the feel of soft skin over sinewy muscle. She cupped one perfect breast in her hand, causing Myka's back to arch into the touch.

Myka was sure she'd never felt anything this pleasurable before. But then Helena began kissing down her neck, across her décolletage, and continuing to nuzzle against the breast not entrapped in her delicate hand. Myka gasped and buried her fingers into Helena's silky smooth hair, holding her head in place against her breast. Not that she was in danger of Helena moving away anytime soon.

But Helena took the hint and opened her mouth to envelope the dusky nipple that demanded attention, enclosing it in the damp heat of her mouth.

"Helena," Myka gasped, unable to stop her hips from pressing forward, causing her center to come into contact with Helena's smooth thigh. Which only made her cry out again.

Helena repeated Myka's noise when she felt the heated wet evidence of Myka's desire on her thigh. She pressed her leg forward, maintaining contact with the agent's sex, moving in time with Myka's hips.

Sensing Myka about to tumble over the edge, she pulled back slightly, causing Myka to whimper in frustration. "Not yet, darling," Helena whispered huskily into her ear.

"Helena, please," Myka said in a breathy voice that almost had Helena forget about her intention to go slow.

"Soon, love," she responded, then kissed a path between Myka's breasts and down her ribcage. She traced each rib with her tongue, delighting in the gasping sounds her actions drew from the taller woman. She traced her naval with her tongue, kissing it gently as she pressed against Myka's thighs, wanting her to open up for her.

Myka complied, spreading her thighs enough so that Helena could situate her lower body between them, truly at a loss for words, but not needing any to convey her emotions to the woman above her. She bit her lower lip in attempt to hold back her cries of pleasure as she felt Helena's hands move up her inner thighs, starting near her knees and moving slowly to where Myka wanted her hands the most. She pressed her hips forward slightly in attempt to hurry Helena's movement, but that only caused the inventor to chuckle.

"Patience, my love," she said.

"Fuck patience!" Myka groaned out. "I need _you_."

Helena finally took pity on the writhing agent, rising up to reclaim a nipple with her lips as she moved one hand to fully cover her center, already feeling her desire coating her outer lips. Helena marveled in the trimmed hair on the agent's sex and made a mental note to ask her about that later. But right now, she knew exactly what she needed and it wasn't questions on her personal grooming. Instead, she dipped first one, then two fingers into Myka's opening, sliding deep.

"Oh, fuck," Myka groaned, her eyes snapping shut, her head thrown back. Helena rather liked this Myka—so caught up in her own pleasure that her normally strong filter on profanities loosened greatly.

Hoping to elicit yet another exclamation from the woman, Helena used her thumb to circle her clit, pressing just _there _and looking up at Myka just in time to see her mouth open on a soundless cry. She kept pressing with her thumb as her fingers moved at a steady, quick pace, her mouth never leaving its position on Myka's breast. She felt Myka's inner walls begin to quiver with her impending orgasm.

Somehow, Myka managed to finagle one thigh between Helena's and pressed forwards, causing both women to groan as her thigh made contact with Helena's heated center. Helena pressed her hips down, unable to stop herself. With each thrust of Myka's hips forward to meet Helena's fingers, it caused her thigh to rub against Helena in a delicious manner. Helena knew it was only a matter of seconds before she'd be joining Myka on that downward spiral; that's how turned on just _touching_ Myka made her.

Helena considered backing off in order to tease Myka, but one look at the agent's face made her abandon that idea. That, and her own needs. She needed to come, the both did. Now. Helena pressed again with her thumb, moving in a circular motion that had Myka's hips thrusting against her fingers. She pressed inside against the spongy flesh, massaging just right so that Myka could finally find her release.

"Helena!" Myka cried out, pressing her own fist to her mouth to staunch the sounds coming from her, even though she knew it wasn't going be nearly enough to quiet her moans as she was pushed over the edge into oblivion. Mere seconds later, Helena joined her, less contentious about keeping her cries delight quiet.

Helena kept up her ministrations, both her hand her fingers and her hips against Myka's thigh, as Myka came, wanting to prolong both their orgasms as long as possible. Myka's inner walls clamped her fingers so tightly it was nearly impossible for her to move them, but she tried her hardest to keep up her rhythm.

Finally, when Myka could take no more, she reached down and gripped Helena's wrist. "I can't," she gasped out, needing a reprieve from the gut-wrenchingly astounding pleasure.

Helena pulled back, moving to reclaim Myka's lips with her own, kissing her as she still shook from the residual waves of her orgasm.

Myka lay in astonishment. She'd always enjoyed sex and had a healthy sexual appetite. But never before had any of her past encounters come anywhere close to what she'd just experienced. She lay motionless, attempting to catch her breath and utterly drained of all energy as Helena snuggled close, stroking her cheek.

Myka opened her eyes to look into Helena's, which were full of concern. She smiled in reassurance and turned onto her side so that they lay facing one another. She pressed her lips to Helena's in a gentle, reassuring kiss. She could still feel the wetness coating her thigh. She groaned.

In need of air, they parted, still tightly pressed front-to-front as they attempted to catch their breaths.

"Are you okay?" Helena whispered, eyes still filled with concern.

Myka nodded and smiled. "I'm perfect," she answered. And she was.

FIN.

* * *

**Author's Note:** As of right now, I am considering this piece to be complete. I may do a sequel, but not anytime soon. I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
